Check valves generally employ a spring to maintain a closure member in sealing communication with a seat. The closure member stays in such position unless fluid pressure applied to the closure member (“cracking pressure”) exceeds the spring force applied by the spring. These systems have been employed in many industries for many years and work well under normally experienced conditions. In very high pressure conditions however, it is sometimes necessary to greatly increase the cracking pressure with springs that provide a spring force that is quite high. Resultingly, the contact pressure between the closure member and the seat is quite high and tends to cause greater wear at that interface. While the systems still work and hence are ubiquitously used including in high cracking pressure applications some industries, at least, that often toil in high pressure and high temperature environments requiring high cracking pressures would well receive solutions that reduce maintenance concerns for valves of this sort. One such industry is the hydrocarbon recovery industry since with deeper wells comes higher temperatures and higher pressures and often therefore the requirements of higher cracking pressures.